Such Cruel Sins
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Pitch Black was not always evil. We all want to see the good in him. But that doesn't change his crimes, the things he had done. Unspeakable crimes. He's hurt those who opposed him and some were of course worse than others, especially these. Before the Guardians. From the Golden Age to the Dark Age. Series of one-shots revolved around Pitch and his victims.


**Something that wouldn't stop bugging me.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Whispers in the night. Branches of the surrounding trees trembled as the wind forced them to break away.

A figure lay curled up, back pressed against the furthest wall of the bedroom. He shut his eyes, whimpers escaping his lips as he visibly shook in fear.

Something heavy pounded on the windows and a shriek left his mouth.

Once, twice. Over and over again, he hear the sounds. "Mommy!" He called out, his voice carrying over the noise and into the halls. He covered his ears, the screeching sounds coming from outside becoming louder and louder.

There was nothing but darkness ran through the night, shadows twisted and turned outside and any sliver of light that the moon provided was blocked out by even more darkness.

He could see their feet as they rushed past his door, ignoring his pleas for help and comfort. Shocked cries and muffled gasps could be heard as everyone tried to run and escape from the clutches of those ghastly shadows.

The bedroom door was suddenly thrown open. The sounds of boots clinking against the wooden flooring as someone came rushing in was the only sound that could be heard as the room itself seemed to be surrounded in darkness. Strong and protective arms wrapped around him, lifting him from his hiding spot.

He buried his head into her neck, wrapping his small arms around her as the scent of lavender that her blonde ringlets wore offered him the little comfort she could afford to provide him with.

"Shhh, it will be okay. Everything will be fine, my baby." She ran her fingers through his hair, her own form shaking as she kept a tight grip on him with the other arm. "We must leave this place at once, darling."

The child only nodded, keeping his head down and away from the nightmares that plagued his life.

He could feel as he was carried out of the room with as much speed as his mother could muster. The sounds of screams echoed through the halls but her comforting whispers into his ear kept him from looking up.

There was a chill in the air as she escaped the confines of their home, the wind howled and threaten to tear at their entire beings.

Her hair whipped in the air, flying everywhere as she tried not to let it bother her. All around them, countless people continued to scream and plead for safety. Her fingers ran through the child's hair once before she was forced to let her tight hold on him go.

Another woman - a servant - took hold of him as he squirmed and tried to keep his clutches on his mother. "Look at me." She ordered, placing both of her palms against his tear streaked cheeks. His gaze fell on her, attempting to focus while he continued to shake.

Her own eyes filled with the unshed droplets as she leaned in and pressed her soft lips against his forehead. The golden aspects of her armor shimmered, the lantern that the servant held illuminating all of their figures.

"I need you to be brave, my baby." She shut her eyes, wrapping one of her arms gently around his head as she placed a million kisses upon his face. Her slender fingers took his small hand in hers as she held him tightly to her body once more. "I'll find you again, I promise I will. But you need to be brave. Don't be afraid, never be afraid." Her words wavered as she continued to fight back the tears. "I love you."

The boy furiously shook his head, hysteria forming in his voice. "What about Daddy?!" The knowledge that any one of the screams that came from around could be his father frightened him much more.

She smiled, trying to be as reassuring in her moments of desperation. "He will be safe. But you must go, quickly now. Be safe, my child. You'll see me again in no time." Her eyes fell on the servant who carried him, an unknown message passing as their eyes met.

"Mommy!" The child could do nothing but stretch his arms out towards his mother as he was carried away. Her face became blurred by the hot tears that streamed down his face. As he was placed above a beautiful white stallion, he could not help but stare back in longing.

The servant climbed up behind him, quickly making sure they were both secure above the creature. They rode off, the shrieks of both humans and nightmares ringing in their ears as they rode off.

For salvation, for peace, for silence.

And the broken mother could only watch as her whole world was torn apart from her. The knowledge that she would never see her child again brought more tears to her eyes. She forced herself to blink them away, swinging around after the stallion had long disappeared into the dead of night.

She withdrew her weapons, rushing back into the scene but everywhere she looked there were fallen bodies, shadows and nightmares at every corner; her horror was masked by a calm facade.

Her legs carried her over her fallen comrades, being careful not to step on anyone. The woman almost retched as the scent of blood filled her nose and she realized that the daggers and swords that had pierced the mortals were not unknown to her; most of them were adorned with the same golden pattern that her own swords wore. The torment had been too much for some, too much to bare; they had killed themselves.

Women rested at her feet, their dresses soaked in blood; men whose armor mirrored hers littered the halls in every direction.

Everything had quickly fallen silent.

A small flood of relief washed through her as she realized that there were not as many bodies as there had been residents in the home; most of the others had gotten away.

She looked around, looking for any signs of life around her but did not allow herself to get her hopes up. When there was no movement, no breathing, no life she quickly moved on.

Her eyes did not take notice of the slowly approaching darkness that crept up behind her, nor did she see the hungry eyes of the mares that were formed from the shadows and nightmares as they took sight of the sole being who remained awake and breathing in the scene that had just taken place. She continued to look, continued to believe that there was no way she was the only warrior left.

A muffled cry protruded from yards away. There was not a second of hesitation as she rushed in whatever direction the voice seemed to have come from.

It was in that instant that the fearlings chose to attack, surrounding her in nothing but darkness. Her swords slashed through the black sand, spinning around in every direction before she started to run. They continued to surround her and she continued to use her weapons to protect herself and earn herself enough space to breathe.

Once she reached the point where light came from an open bedroom door, it seemed as if they stopped following her completely and a moment of relief flooded through her as she stepped up to the door and peered in.

Her weaponry clattered against the wooden floor.

The eyes of her lover looked up to see her standing there. One of her hands moved up to cover her mouth and without hesitation, she rushed forward in an attempt to help.

His uniform seemed to be engulfed in the nightmares as his hand pressed against his stomach, pain seemed to course though his form as he staggered forward with his arm outstretched towards her. "G-g..." He fell to his knees, inches away from the woman and she instantly fell to his side in an attempt to help.

And the cause for everything remained ignored, not noticed, as she looked down at him. "Shhh, it's going to be fine."

"W-where..." He shut his eyes, the darkness around him growing and growing on him by the second. It covered his chest, rose to his neck, almost completely overtaking him.

She blinked back tears. "Safe, he's safe." Her lips pressed against his forehead as she clutched to him in desperation.

Except. Their time together had run out. The warrior watched in horror as shadows surrounded him and he vanquished, merging with the other creatures of the dark that she had sworn to never let win. She could do nothing but sit still and watch as all hope died inside her.

Clap, clap, clap.

The sound brought her back to reality.

Her head spun around and her watery eyes found the ghastly face of the one who had caused all of this. "You." She hissed out violently, reaching out for her sword only to realize that she had left it by the door.

The smug look on the Nightmare King's face said it all and she knew she was in more trouble than she could have ever imagined. She reached out for the sword of her fallen husband, her fingers barely brushing it before a shadow reached towards her and withdrew the thing from her grasp. A growl escaped her lips as she glared back at the monster that stood before her.  
The woman's eyes grew wide and she was forced to step back as the figure now stood only centimeters from her.

His brilliant eyes glowed against the darkness of his features, a color that strongly resembled the gold she wore on her person. The smug grin widened, razor sharp teeth visible beneath his lips as he gave her a predatory look. "Did you expect anyone else, darling?"

"You will not win, Nightmare King." She pressed the sweaty palms of her hands against her hips, staying as still as she possibly could while the Boogeyman stared down upon her.

There were only promises of pain in suffering in his eyes and her breath caught in her throat as he took a step closer and his chilling hand touched her shoulder. "Is that so?" He teased, confident in his ability to bring fear and darkness everywhere he went. "You underestimate me, General."

"It wouldn't be the first mistake a General makes." She felt her vision blur as the darkness threatened to overtake her, surrounding her from all sides.

And then they stopped approaching. The smirk fell straight from Pitch Black's face as his grip on her shoulder tightened. He glared at her as he spoke with a tone of malice. "Excuse me?"

She didn't repeat herself. "You will not win. Fear is your ally but soon no one will fear you. And. You. Will. Fall."

A flicker of fury crossed his features before he shook his head in disapproval, a tsk left his lips as he scolded the woman. "Very rude behavior, I expected better from such a high ranking warrior." His fingers brushed her hand, her throat tightened as she felt his fingers grab her arm and yank it up. "What's this?" He gripped the dagger that remained concealed inside her sleeve.

She refused to reply, meeting his gaze with her own cold and detached look.

"Very well." He let the weapon clatter onto the floor as he turned away. "And to think, I was about to consider letting you go. Such a shame, really."

Every one of her limbs ached, her instincts told her to make a run for the door, but she did not move from her spot. Her fists clenched as she forced herself to keep from trembling, pressing her lips in a thin line.

In an instant, the fearlings surrounded her.

They grabbed at her, pulling at her limbs as she rooted herself to one spot. The pain was numbing, the feel of the nightmares comforting in a way while she was losing herself to the creatures. Her eyes fell on the Nightmare King one last time.

The satisfactory grin remained on his lips. She shuddered, unsure if the action was brought on by the creatures or by the Boogeyman himself.

His face - frightening, dark, monstrous - was her last conscious reminder of her mortality before the woman was plunged into a dark abyss where escape was futile and suffering was endless.

* * *

**Review, please. I'd love some feedback. **


End file.
